


Just There

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian knows where he wants to put Justin





	Just There

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Justin."

"Yeah?" He didn't look up, pen in hand, scribbling notes into lined paper.

"Justin."

"Yeah?" Still no eye contact and the awareness levels were on low. Brian fucking hated that.

"I have a boner."

No reaction. The fuck is going on here? He stepped down the steps that led to the flat's living room, pristine but cluttered. Justin's books and art were spread in all directions from where he sat History notes, art book, his sketches, and Rage looking too damn cocky amidst the mess.

"What're you doing?"

"Studying." He flipped a page and continued writing.

"I can see that." A beat. "Com’on, get dressed." Temptation always worked.

"Can't."

"Why not?" 

"History exam." Brian noticed the way he said the words- hisstree eggsam. 

"Oh really? And I feared that my influence would fuck your schooling."

"Haha, you pay for it, so I wouldn't call that fucking it up." It was a half-remark, no fire. Brian hated not getting attention.

"What on?" He went digging through the fridge for a pear, then through the cutlery for a small knife. 

Justin looked up, a small reflection of amazement and excitement etched into his features. He was smiling that Sunshine smile. "16th century renaissance art."

Brian came over, peering over the blonde's shoulder. "Jesus, you think these people had more important things to do than ogle at naked people."

"You do it all the time."

"No," he said absently, cutting and feeding a piece of fruit to the man, still a boy with so much to learn, "I just fuck them."

Justin's tongue lashed out, hot and wet against the pad of his thumb. "So, Mr. Kinney, which of these do you like?" 

Finally.

"Well," Brian pulled back, setting the knife on the table top; he never needed one any way, and took a bite. It was a loud crunch and a rush of juice to his tongue. "I like..." he backed up and leaned against the iron beam supporting the place, held out his arms, fingers framing Justin's face. He adjusted the frame, cocking his head one way then another. "You. There." He smiled, "Don't move."


End file.
